The purpose of the Cancer Prevention and Control Training Program (CPCTP) at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) is to train interdisciplinary cancer prevention and control researchers. This is done by an interdisciplinary team that recruits, supports, and mentors pre- and postdoctoral trainees in a broad variety of academic programs associated with the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC). CPCTP trainees undertake a specialized curriculum that is tailored to their disciplinary and research interests, and conduct research related to cancer prevention and control. In the current funding period, 45 pre- and postdoctoral trainees have been supported by the CPCTP. Of these, 31% have been from underrepresented minority groups. Comprehensive program evaluation including long-term follow-up of former trainees indicates that the CPCTP is meeting its objectives and its trainees'needs and expectations;current trainees are making excellent academic progress;and former trainees have assumed relevant professional positions and are engaged in productive scholarly activities consistent with CPCTP and NCI objectives. Most former trainees (63%) have taken positions in academic, government, private, or public health research or are continuing training as postdoctoral fellows or graduate students in other institutions or under other support (30%). In the current funding period current and former trainees have published at least 138 papers and 87 abstracts and participated in at least 46 unpublished presentations at national meetings and 18 presentations at local meetings. In keeping with the NCI's objective of supporting interdisciplinary training and research, the CPCTP is heavily interdisciplinary in both design and practice. Its administrative structure, Advisory Committee, recruitment strategies, and trainee distribution are interdisciplinary. Specialized interdisciplinary training in cancer prevention and control is required, using formal criteria and procedures to insure that they are applied. Trainees are required to identify experienced mentors from two different disciplines, to select courses that provide interdisciplinary education and exploration of the literature of cancer prevention and control, and to conduct interdisciplinary research under the direction of their dual mentors. In addition to its consistently successful track record, unique strengths of the UAB CPCTP include training in nutrition sciences and substantial minority participation. In the current cycle we implemented a new trainee seminar series and greatly enhanced the CPCTP website to increase interdisciplinary trainee interactions. In the proposed funding cycle we will continue to capitalize on these strengths and other rich opportunities available through the CCC. We will institute program enhancements and innovations including broader coordination with the trainees'academic and research mentors and deeper collaboration with UAB's Minority Health &Research Center.